


Finding a home

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found a home in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encontrando um lar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091020) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #019 - home

Herah liked to say that her parents raised her just as well as any human parents would. Maybe because she felt a bit defensive about that, with the number of people she encountered in her life that thought they were no more than mindless murder machines, on the sole virtue of their race; maybe because she recognized they did the best they could with the life they had. She didn’t resent them for the things they couldn’t give her, not now at least, not after she had put enough distance between her and her past. There are things a Tal-Vashoth couple with an apostate daughter simply couldn’t have, and a fix home was one of them. She didn’t miss it, not much at least, you can’t really miss something you never had.

Now Herah was the Inquisitor, with a room large enough to have stairs, except that didn’t change anything, not really. She had a big fancy room, so what? A room wasn’t a home, it could be taken away just as easily as Haven had been. By now she was old enough to know people like her don’t get homes, better not get attached to a place or someone somewhere is going to hate you and take that away from you.

Sera haven’t felt at home for a very long time. The thing about being raised by someone who lies to you, then proceeds to increase your internalized sense of racial inferiority just to cover it up, is that you end up not trusting yourself to fit anywhere. Or something like that. Not that she cared, of course. She would very much like to let everyone know she never cared for a home anyway and that she liked to travel so it all worked very nicely. Even what she did, being a rogue and part of the Friends of Red Jenny, was the kind of occupation that went with a certain type of life, and having a nice cozy little home or even more things than she could carry didn’t go with that.

Now Sera was part of the Inquisition, and she needed a somewhat regular place to sleep, at least while it lasted. So what she choose a glorified cabinet that was more a place to crash than properly a room? She didn’t mean anything by it. She most certainly didn’t mean to imply that she didn’t want to get too comfortable in a place, because otherwise she might not want to leave when the time came.

Not that any of this talk of homes and rooms mattered in the least, for either of them. Herah was mission-oriented and often spent weeks away for every night she was at Skyhold, it was what made her feel the most comfortable, what reminded her the most of her old life. And of course she had to bring Sera along every single time, even when it wasn’t the most tactically sound decision, then swear she didn’t mean anything by this, at least at first, when Sera still bothered to ask.

If either of them had to point where it started, which they would only do after having too much to drink or when Cole read their minds, both would think back to the moment one of the tents began to be called _theirs_ , although neither knew when exactly that happened. It was a simply practical matter at first. Two tents, four people, easy enough math. Sera joined when it was just Herah, Cassandra, Varric and Solas going on missions; since there was no place for two archer rogues on the same tea, she replaced Varric, and it was obvious from the start that placing her with either Cassandra or Solas would be disastrous, so Herah was the best choice. All very practical and proper, nothing to see here.

Except Herah started bringing her along to every mission, and all the flirting was there from day one, so when they started sleeping together it came as a surprise to no one who was paying attention to anything other than the Fade. At some point one of the tents became _their tent_ , Herah’s bedroom became _their room_ , the roof became _their roof_ , and they became each other’s.

Don’t grow used to it. Don’t get attached. Don’t grow roots.

Have fun. Do your best to help people. Live life at its fullest.

Love? Sure, why not? Just don’t forget you may lose it all in the blink of an eye.

Those where the rules they lived by and that made them survive. But when they realized they had thrown caution out the window it was too late to go back.

Herah realized that she never wanted to give this up on a rainy day in between missions. She had asked a nice old lady from the kitchen staff to teach her how to make cookies, because then Sera and her could make them together, and it would be like reclaiming a family tradition they never actually had. At that moment, she knew she could never go back to her old life, because it didn’t have Sera in it.

Sera realized she never wanted this to end in the middle of a chilly night. They had fallen asleep on top of one of the towers, just talking, and drinking, and looking at the stars. Sera got closer to Herah to chase away the cold, and she didn’t wake up, but held Sera closer. It wasn’t the first time either of them slept out in the open on a rock floor with no coverture, but it was the first time she realized that stone and fancy beds were equally comfortable if Herah was with her.

And at the end Herah would sooner leave the Inquisition than Sera, so it was good that Sera didn’t want to go anywhere. They were too young when they realized no place would ever be home, and it took the world ending for them to realize home could be a person.


End file.
